


Three caballeros as uncles

by Kely_liquid



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, José Carioca Has Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: after della disappeared in space jose and panchito help Donald rase the boy and they became there tio jose and tio panchito.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, José Carioca & Donald Duck & Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. Three caballeros

**Author's Note:**

> Also sorry about the bad Spanish and portages I am using google translate

Jose and panchito got to the duckberg as fast as they could when they heard what happened to Della. As soon as they got to Donald house boat they brest through the door. " Donald llegamos tan pronto como nos enteramos!" Panchito yelled with Jose right behind him. In the middle of the room was Donald sitting on the floor holding the three eggs crying his eyes out. 

Jose and panchito have never seen Donald like this before it unnerved them. Jose stepped up to his amigo kneeling next to him placing his umbrella down next to him. " Oh meu amigo everything is going to be ok." A fire of anger filled Donald's eyes. " How do you know it will be fine Della is gone, Scrooge helped her with it, and the eggs won't have there mother how is it going to be ok!" Jose wasn't faceed by the anger since he knew Donald for so long. " Because me and panchito are going to help you." 

This caught Donald off guard. " What?" Jose is right amigo we are the three caballeros! Nosotras nos pegamos." But Donald shook his head. " I can't ask you two to do that you both have your own lives." But panchito put a stop to it. " No amigo you need all the help you can give to rase los Bebes." Jose nodded in agreement. " Panchito is right my friend you are like a irmao to me and I think panchito fells the same way." Donald thought about it for a moment it was better with Jose and panchito there, they can have more money for the child's, and it will be nice not to be alone right now. " Ok I would like to have you two here. " Panchito let a long greto in excitement. " The three caballeros are buck together." 


	2. Ball accident

When the boys hatched they loved there uncle and tio's there was always music playing. Uncle Donald and too panchito where at work Donald yay his new job and panchito preforming at a birthday the only one there to watch them was tio José he was in the kitchen singing while he makes lunch while the boys played ball in the living room. " come on Huey let's see if you can catch this!" Dewey through the ball as hard as he could at Huey but it went above his head hitting the bookshelf behind Huey and it started to fall with Huey underneath it he was paralyzed in fear and his brothers to far away to help him. But right before it comes fall on him a green glow surrounded the bookshelf and the Individual books floated in place.

"Move out of the way sobrinho." The boys looked over to where the voice was they so Jose was standing in the kitchen doorway his umbrella in hand pointing at them the tip of it was glowing the same green glow. Huey slowly moved away keeping his eyes on the bookshelf and stood next to his brothers and when he was far away Jose moved his umbrella and the bookshelf was back where it was supposed to be. Jose sighed with relief he kneeled down to the boys." Oh rapazes please don't do that again I don't think your uncle or me could take it." The boys look ashamed especially Dewey since he threw the ball. " I'm sorry tio Jose I don't mean to worry you but what was that thing you did with you umbrella?" At that Huey was talking out of his shook and took out his Junior woodchuck guide." Yay! Tio Jose how where you able to defy Newton 3 law." 

Jose laughed." Oh you mean my preto magia." The boys gasped." You have black magic!" Louie yelled. " sim it runs in my family I know that it sounds like a bad thing but it is not the magia that makes a person Evil my mama always used it to help others." The boys started talking over one another wanting to know about Jose's magic. Donald and panchito got back home both tired from work and as soon as they opened the door and they so Jose using his magic in front of they boys Huey was writing things down in his jwg Dewey and louie was looking at it in amazement then Jose looked at his two friends giving them a smile." Minha amiga welcome home!" The boys turned around at Donald and panchito. " uncle Donald tio panchito did you know that tio Jose coming use magic." Huey said." Of course Huey we've known Jose since college And how do you think Jose can play his umbrella like an instrument." Donald said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.


End file.
